Mourning Star
by CherryTokky
Summary: "What could be worse than unanswered love?" That truth, that painful truth. It haunted his nights, his waking hours. It gripped at his conscience. Tore into his sanity. Until void stared back at him. He blamed this fate. He blamed them all. [Future!AU. Set in 2042, with ScorRose child as lead. WARNING: character death!]


**Hello everyone!**

 **This fanfic is set in year 2042 onwards. It will focus on the generation that comes AFTER Albus & co. I'm introducing new concepts to the wizarding community. Find more in this chapter!**

 **Please read and review! :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter One**

The moon hung high above the cityscape of London. Its silver rays, with their eerie light, drenched the buildings and trees like a distant flashlight. The streets were desert, the homes silent.

Here and there, windows shone bright. Late sleepers were wrapping up tasks due the next day, a Monday; others, unbothered that the clock was indicating half to midnight, enjoyed this momentary calm in the city life.

Although the school year was starting tomorrow, Helius Malfoy was not yet asleep. He lay in bed, blue eyes wide open. In his hands was a slim, metal-framed mobile phone. His wand rested, forgotten, atop a leather suitcase at the foot of the bed.

Attached to the ceiling, a single fluorescent lamp illuminated the room like the midday sun. Its stark white brightness had been a source of comfort in Helius's childhood — it made those magical pests flee; it kept nocturnal beasts at bay. Now, with his wand he could simply jinx them out of his sight.

"Cedar wood with a phoenix feather core, fourteen and a half inches, and reasonably supple flexibility," had said the wandmaker five years ago. As soon as Helius had heard the word _phoenix_ , his head had perked up. With this, his fear of monsters had faded away.

In the space between his bed and his open wardrobe against the opposite wall, lay an untidy pile of clothes — he had discarded them while packing his luggage. He would see to this mess later — or maybe next morning. Long ago, he would have dreaded switching off the lights and imagining this shapeless mass move in the dark.

Everything else was unimportant right now, in contrast to what had caught Helius's attention on his phone.

 _ **Initialising scan…**_

 _ **Scan complete.**_

 _ **Processing…**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **Hello, Mr Helius Lucius Malfoy.**_

 _ **Your account has been successfully created at 23:31 on Sunday, 31 August 2042.**_

Helius blinked several times. He had kept his eyes wide open for the retinal scan. With a shaky thumb, he pressed on OK.

He quickly got up and crossed his room quietly, making sure not to step on the squeaky floorboards. His home was in the older quarters of London, so the floor was lined with treacherous wooden panels. His mother and Helius himself had wished for a more contemporary interior, but Mr Malfoy had ultimately opted for an apartment that reminded him of the ancestral Malfoy Manor back in Wiltshire, in the south-west of England.

Helius switched off the ceiling lamp, then went back to his bed. The metal frame creaked audibly.

 _Shit._

In the room next-door, he could still hear his parents sleeping soundly.

He rolled onto his stomach for a better position and propped himself up on his elbows. The light from his phone, placed atop his pillow, cast a faint beam along the white wall before him. Brushing white-blond strands away from his eyes, Helius read carefully as a digital assistant introduced the wizarding app IRIS to him. Something suddenly popped up at him.

 _ **NEW UPDATE!**_

 _ **As an underage wizard, we have added this feature to protect your identity. You may now use a pseudonym online. Please enter one below...**_

Helius furrowed his eyebrows at the new dialogue box, thoughtful.

Until very recently, IRIS had been a mobile application accessible only to witches and wizards who were at least seventeen years of age.

"Very recently" also happened to signify "a minute ago." That was roughly the time it took to download, install and create his account on this all-in-one wizarding app.

Helius had been waiting for that update since the day it had been announced in the Daily Prophet. Right now he was still fifteen, about to start his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the following day, and had seen the sixth and seventh year students boast about this app ever since his admission day.

It was late at night, and Helius was not keen on looking for any fancy pseudo. In three swift taps, he typed down "Sun" (that was his name in English) and confirmed his choice.

The alias was promptly approved. A satisfied grin flashed on his face.

 _ **How would you like to call me?**_

The default name for the digital assistant was set as "IRIS". Shrugging, he decided to keep it simple and pressed OK again.

 _ **Welcome to —**_

 _ **HEL!**_

A notification popped up at the top of his screen, from a certain user named King. Frowning, Helius opened this new chat box.

 _ **[Sun] Henry?**_

 _ **[King] The one and only.**_

 _ **[Sun] What's up with that name?**_

 _ **[King] Says who.**_

 _ **[King] See you at the station, Hel. Bye!**_

Helius bid good night to his cousin, Henry Potter. They were the same age, yet hardly shared any common interests. Helius was bookish and studious; Henry preferred straddling his broomstick and zooming around the Quidditch pitch. That made his black hair messier than it already was, and his fangirls even wilder.

Henry's IRIS profile was almost as blank as Helius's. The Potters' only child had already uploaded a profile picture: it was a macro shot of his eye, the clear green disc shining in brilliant sunlight. Helius snickered, wondering how many times his cousin had had to retake that photo.

He had other cousins too, but many had emigrated. Some of them were in France, attending Beauxbatons Academy of Magic; others had moved to North America and studied at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Due to career paths, numerous aunts and uncles had opted out of parenthood too. Therefore, at Hogwarts, it was just Henry and Helius.

The screen brightness, although automatically adjusted to its dimmest, was making Helius's mind fuzzy. His sky-hued eyes disappeared momentarily beneath drowsy eyelids. As he stretched himself on the large bed, the familiar embrace of slumber slipped its enticing arms around him.

A yawn pushed its way past Helius's lips. He reached over to his bedside table and placed his mobile phone atop its slim charging pad. Then, rolling over onto his side, he allowed sleep to take hold of him.

The following morning, Helius woke up to brisk knocks at his door. The sudden noise jerked him awake; he got to his feet, not without stumbling.

"Helius? Are you awake?" came his mother's voice.

"Yeah?" he said, stifling a yawn. He saw the brass knob turn and, as the door swung open, Rose Malfoy's fiery-red curls came into view. Her warm brown eyes seemed to twinkle in the morning sunlight.

"We've got new neighbours!" she said, excitement clear in her voice.

"Huh?"

"Same floor, right opposite us. Come on! Get ready first, then we'll go and greet them."

 _Why is she so happy?_ thought Helius, confused. Personally speaking, he was not exactly thrilled at the thought of meeting strangers.

"Where's Dad?"

"He went to Gringotts early to convert the pounds," replied Mrs Malfoy. "He told me he'll head straight to the Manor after that, to open the museum."

Helius pictured his father carrying two huge suitcases up the marble staircase of the bank in Diagon Alley. After the passing of his late great-grandfather, Lucius Malfoy, about one and a half decades ago, the Malfoy Manor had been transformed into a hotel and a museum: this family project brought in steady revenue throughout the year.

"Tourists really like haunted museums, huh?" mumbled Helius as he shuffled across the corridor towards the bathroom. He had had to test drive it, and hadn't enjoyed the experience much. "Can't believe the Ministry approved those 'interactive' aspects of the family business."

Great Britain's Ministry of Magic had become more lenient over the years. They trusted that the Muggles — non-magical human beings — were nowhere near starting another witch hunt.

A quarter hour later, when Helius finally entered the kitchen, the warm and sugary scent of pancakes greeted his nose.

"You're not using your wand?" asked the teenager, his eyebrows shooting up beneath his wet hair.

"Pancakes are simple," said Rose, although she didn't turn away from the stove. Beads of sweat were rolling down the sides of her freckled cheeks. Her face was flushed from the constant heat. "You should learn the recipe someday.

"Here," she added, gesturing at something on the counter. "Give this plate to the new neighbours. I'm going in for a quick shower."

With that, she hastily switched off the gas and left the room in a blur of scarlet.

Gingerly, Helius grabbed the porcelain dish off the granite countertop. There was at least a half dozen pancakes stacked up.

With each step towards the front door, random thoughts on what he should say danced around his head. He peered outside through the peephole: cardboard boxes and men in overalls were crowding the hallway. Next to the door opposite Helius, was a couple and their daughter. All were dressed formally.

He watched quietly as the other men finished moving the boxes inside, then made the couple sign some papers. Afterwards, the people in overalls were gone in a flash. Reluctantly, Helius exited his home.

The mother, a tall woman with thin lips and strawberry-blond hair gathered into a tight bun, spotted Helius immediately. Her husband was equally as tall. They stood before him like twin towers.

"Uhm… hello," said Helius, forcing on a smile. He felt out of place, with his plain black T-shirt and blue jeans. "And welcome. I'm… I'm Helius. My mother — Mrs Malfoy — she made these for you. She's coming soon."

 _Could someone finish me off?_

"Oh, that lovely lady from earlier," answered the woman in a peculiar accent. Her thin eyebrows were raised in a surprised look. By her expression, it was obvious she thought that mother and son looked nothing alike. Except for the height. Helius hadn't hit his growth spurt yet. He was like a shorter version of his father.

"Hello, Helius. What a unique name," she went on. "We're the Alfred family, we've just arrived from France — I am Eleanor. This is my husband, Antoine, and my daughter Selene. It's nice to meet you. And thank you for those, we haven't had breakfast yet."

Sey-lee-nee? What?

Helius looked over at the girl hiding behind a veil of gentle rosy waves. Contrary to the sober navy-and-grey of her school uniform, he was surprised that she had chosen such a daring hair dye. Any trace of her natural hair colour was imperceptible.

And she wasn't hiding, actually. Her attention was directed at the notebook she was scribbling on.

"Selene, say hello to Luke," urged Mrs Alfred.

The girl lifted her head, and looked at Helius with wide eyes. She had not noticed his presence until now. The notebook snapped shut — she tucked it in a backpack at her feet.

"Hey," she said, stepping up to him. Her face was coloured in a palette of peach and pink makeup. She had carefully applied black mascara from the root to the tip of her eyelashes. She extended her hand, small and pale against her dark blazer. He shook it — and almost gasped at her steely grip. "My English is not good."

"It's cool. I know some French. Bienvenue ici."

 _Welcome here._

A small grin brightened her features. He could not help holding her gaze a bit longer. Even her true eye colour was concealed by a pair of dark contact lenses.

Just then, there was a click behind him. Helius looked around, and saw his mother come out of their front door.

"Oh! Mrs Malfoy," said Mrs Alfred, a smile gracing her lips. She promptly invited the Malfoys inside the newly furnished apartment.

In high spirits, the two women were chatting away in the living room. They talked about how they had taken the day off work to see their child off to school and whatnot.

Meanwhile their children sat awkwardly on the broad sofa. Mr Alfred bid them goodbye and set out to his new workplace.

"So…," began Selene, staring at the plain wall in front of them. "What school do you attend?"

"Me? Uh…." Helius racked his brain for a vague enough answer. "Some boarding school in Scotland. You?"

"Some all-girls' school in London."

Helius couldn't suppress his laugh. "I see."

The ensuing silence was deafening. Helius's fingers drummed nervously on the couch seat. Nothing of interest struck him, except maybe talking about the weather.

"What year… are you in? I'm entering fifth year soon," said Selene after a while. She folded her fingers over the hem of her pleated skirt. "Soon… around noon."

"Oh! Me too. Fifth year," replied Helius. He really wanted to get away from this uncomfortable situation. "Yeah."

"Hmm?"

"Yeah… I'm taking the train bound to Scotland in a few hours, at eleven."

"Can you…," Selene began, her voice mellow and a tad shy. "Can you show me the place? Before you go?"

"Around the area? Uh, sure."

Mrs Malfoy and Mrs Alfred easily agreed to their children's stroll down the streets. It was still nine in the morning, and rush hour traffic had begun. Helius and Selene were about the same height, so they fell into step beside one another.

Music from cars and heels clicking on pavement filled their ears. The city was alive again. Despite the gathering clouds, the late summer sun spread its glorious fingers across the azure. It left its warm touch in its wake. Helius could feel his cheeks redden in the morning light.

They watched as someone walked ahead of them, his phone glued to his ear. "Did you already get a new Sim card here?" asked Helius.

"Yeah, two days ago," replied Selene. "Say…"

She was blushing, and painstakingly concealed her face with her long hair.

"Nothing," she finally said.

They walked on, they looked around. Helius deduced that Selene was trying hard to remember the places. Her eyes squinted briefly at any place that she could use as a landmark.

Just then, Helius felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He pulled it out and checked the lit-up lock screen. There was a notification from IRIS. Before he could have a look, Selene spoke up again.

"Can I…"

She paused, looking around, obviously feeling as awkward as he did.

"Can I — have — your phone number. Please?" she finally blurted out after a while. "In case I get lost and…"

"Uh?" Helius hadn't anticipated that question. "Oh, sure. Wait…"

They exchanged numbers in utter silence. "How do you write your name?" asked Helius. "C — E — I…?"

"S — E — L — E — N — E. My mother likes to pronounce it the Greek way. Seii — lee — nee."

"… Oh. Well, mine is like this…" Helius typed his name down in Selene's new contact entry.

They didn't stay outside long. The sky was darkening; heavy clouds agglomerated around. So, the two teenagers went as far as the closest bus stop and tube entrance, then made their way back home.

"Thank you," said Selene as they entered the brick-red apartment building. "Is it okay if I message you… during the school term?"

"It's cool," answered Helius. "But we only get connection in the dorms, so I won't be online much."

"I see."

When they reached the end of the hallway, the lift had gone back up several floors. It was usually used by the elderly residents of the building — and by Helius, who found the stairs too steep and creaky for his liking.

Just as he called the lift, Selene piped up, "Let's race."

"What?"

"Race." She gestured at the stairs that spiralled up the wall. And with that, she darted towards them.

 _She's fast_ , realised a dumbfounded Helius. Still, he tried to catch up to her. He could hear her intermittent giggles as she glanced back at him.

They reached the seventh floor in record time. By then, the young sedentary wizard was a panting mess. He leaned against the hallway wall for support.

Glee was pasted all over his competitor's face. She didn't rub it in, however. Until now, he hadn't noticed how fit her body was.

"Do you…," he was saying, still out of breath, "… practise — any kind of sport?"

"For fun, yes. I try all sorts. I like swimming a lot, euh… and running to class when I'm late."

The two of them burst into laughter.

Selene pulled back her left sleeve to check her wristwatch. "Ah — it's ten. You should go — I wish you a safe journey. And a good… euh…"

Helius had visibly more trouble to speak.

"A good — return — to school? Same — to you. O-Level exams — and all."

Selene nodded and bit her lower lip. "Are you okay?"

 _Sure, I am. My lungs are just wagging a disapproving finger at me._

"To — Totally fine."

He needed to get more active. He had just embarrassed himself due to his dislike of physical activity — no wonder he remained skinny.

On the other hand, his cousin Henry was gaining toned arms and legs — what with all the training they did to stay in good shape on their brooms.

"I'll see you for Christmas then?" asked Selene as they were parting ways.

"Yeah. I'll be coming back for the holidays. See you then."

Once inside, he checked his phone again. IRIS was suggesting a subscription to the Daily Prophet. He agreed to the notification and opened the app. In the newsfeed were the latest articles. He scrolled down the list, pressing here and there to skim through whatever caught his eye.

He scrolled a bit more and came across an advertisement on "Halloween Special Cauldrons" from Potage's Cauldron Shop.

"It's hardly September," muttered an incredulous Helius. Judging by the description, collapsible and fail proof cauldrons were still the best selling products.

"Oh! Helius, you're back." Mrs Malfoy appeared in the corridor. She was already dressed to go out — a lilac sleeveless shirt tucked inside tailored black shorts and her usual black heels. "You left quite a mess in your room. Don't forget to tidy up before we leave."

"Ah, right."

The mass of clothes still occupied their spot on the floor. With a sigh, Helius grabbed his cedar wand atop his suitcase. A flick of the wrist later, his clothes were neatly back on the shelves of his wardrobe. He stuffed his charging pad in his left dress pants pocket and his phone inside the other.

He made sure to close and lock everything, including his desk drawers, his wardrobe doors, the windows and so on. When he was done, his mother passed by and charmed the spacious room back to its normal size.

"Ready to go? You've got your train ticket?" she asked. Helius nodded — his train ticket was safely stowed into his white shirt pocket. He picked up his suitcase and grabbed her outstretched hand. Then Mrs Malfoy turned on the spot.

He felt the suffocating sensation of Apparition press down on his body. It was as if giant hands were squishing him into a small ball and he could not resist.

One moment everything was black; next, colours popped out and swirled around them. They found themselves standing on a train station platform. The bright red locomotive of the Hogwarts Express was already waiting on the tracks. A banner with the words Platform 9¾ was dangling from a metal bar on a nearby brick pillar.

There were some students hanging around with their owl or cat by their side. Helius envied them — the apartment rules forbid the presence of pets. The likes of screeching nocturnal birds would have got the Malfoy family evicted immediately from the place.

"It's still a bit early," noted Rose Malfoy. "There aren't many families here yet. Go and save yourself a good spot."

Helius acquiesced. He stepped inside the train and chose a compartment by the nearest exit. It was far enough from the loud engine and he wouldn't be compelled to shout when talking to Henry. His hand dug into his black pants and took out his phone. He sent a quick message via IRIS.

 _ **[Sun] Hey Henry! We're at King's Cross.**_

 _ **[King] Yo! I'm here.**_

Before he could react, a notification popped up on his screen. It was a short text message from Selene. Curious, he tapped it faster than intended.

 _From: Selene_

 _Hello Helius! I'm finally on my way to school. I hope it goes well, and for you too. Have a nice day!_

The corners of his lips curled upwards. It felt nice, making a new friend. His fingers travelled quickly across the tactile keyboard.

 _From: Helius_

 _Hey Selene. Thank you! Hope you get a lot of friends at your new school. :)_

Helius surprised himself adding a smiley in the message. After all, he hardly knew her. Was he acting a bit too familiar?

He shrugged and pressed SEND nonetheless.

When he went back outside the train, he saw Henry and his parents by his mother's side. But what caught his full attention was the tall blond man in suit and tie with his arm wrapped around Rose Malfoy's shoulders.

"Dad!" exclaimed Helius, rushing to his parents. "You came!"

Father and son hugged. Despite the latter's protests, Scorpius Malfoy ruffled his child's hair affectionately. "Don't stress too much this year," said his father. Despite his sharp features, his deep voice was soft and reassuring. He rested his pointed chin, a facial trait that father and son shared, atop Helius's head and patted him gently on the back.

"I know it's an important step for you," he went on. "And I saw your mother go through O. like a lightning-struck squirrel. But you've got to remember to relax from time to time. Alright, Helius?"

"Yeah, Dad," said Helius, chuckling as his mother narrowed her eyes at her husband. "Alright, I'll try."

A big examination, also known as Ordinary Wizarding Level — or O. for short — were awaiting him at the end of this school year. His results would then determine his career prospects after his studies.

Helius was confident it would go well. His past years proved it: he had been top of the class since first year. There was nothing to worry about, really.

He had been born under a lucky star.


End file.
